An Angel in Disguise
by RedMoonRose
Summary: Who everyone thought was just an ordinary girl, who everyone treats as if she were nothing, an outcast to the society. Was really The Heiress of all the businesses all over the world. Will she reveal her true identity? Or not? TITLE CHANGE! ON HOLD!
1. Prologue Revised

This story has songs, but the songs are japanese. And I don't own the songs or sailormoon for that matter. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Who I Really Am<p>

Prologue

Serena Tsukino an average school girl who was never popular in school and in town. She was always picked on by other students and those in her neighborhood, she never had any friends except for a little black kitten named whom Serena named Luna. Serena was a 16 year old school girl with long blonde hair that she always puts in a single braid, the braid looks dirty blonde instead of golden blonde. That's because she always apply oil in her hair to make it look like dirty blonde, her eyes were puke green and she wears them in a pair of glasses. I

f you're wondering why her eyes are puke green instead of her usual sapphire blue is because she has contact lenses on. And she goes to a public school so they can wear anything they want to, so Serena wears baggy clothes to hide her beautiful, well-developed body. In short Serena hides her true looks because she wants people to see her the way she is and not for what she looks like and who she is.

You see Serena is not just an ordinary girl, no she's the heiress of few billion dollar businesses namely.

Crystal Jewelries Company, makes the finest jewelries ever seen.

Celestial Studios & Productions, the best recording studio and animation.

Solar Publishing Corporation, publishes the finest books of the finest authors.

Lunar Theater, has shown the best movies of the best actors and directors.

Mare Serenatis Luxury Mall, the biggest mall in the world.

Selene Art Studio/Art Gallery/Art Museum, exhibits and makes the finest art works.

St. Artemis School of Fine Arts, produces the most successful students.

St. Apollo School of Law

St. Selene Highschool, the public highschool where Serena studies.

St. Selenity Private School, a private highschool.

Tsukino Gold Condo, where Serena lives.

Moon Rose Garden & Restaurant, the best five star restaurant.

Silver Crystal Luxury Hotel, a prestigious

In short, Serena is the one who will inherit all of tokyo. Because her family's businesses, and some people who have seen her calls her Princess of Earth, Moon & Sun because of the names of the businesses that she will inherit. And her grandmother is the one who made the businesses in Japan and in the world. They call her grandmother the Queen because she has the qualities of a true queen. Truth to be told Serena is the Princess of the World because her family owns many companies and businesses all over the world. And so does her father's family, and since Serena is the only child within the Lunae, the De Lune and the De Solaris Family she will inherit all. That earned her the nickname The Goddess. The public does not know what The Heiress looks like so Serena is not followed around by bodyguards everywhere she goes and she lives in an apartment complex which is by the way owned by her family also.

Serena's real name is Serenity Selene Serena Usagi Lunae De Lune De Solaris. She has many talents and she's a genius too.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the spelling errors please bear with them...<p> 


	2. The Nerdy Girl

Thank you for the reviews guys! I might not be able to update this story every week but I'll try my best to update it as soon as I can. Also I do not own sailormoon. Oh and there sre still many business places Serena's family owned and they will be listed in the later chapters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Nerdy Girl<p>

It was a beautiful monday morning to others, but to some it's a pain because they have to wake up really early to go to school. Or at least that's what others say, but in this case to some of the students at St. Selene HighSchool. Everyone is just minding their own business, some are chatting with friends, others are gossiping the latest fashion trends and other stuff going on the school, while others are starting rumors to spread around the school. All activities stopped at the arrival of a newcomer, as the newcomer walked towards her locker some of the stduents stared at her in disgust while some looked at her as if she were some freak. Others are beginning to throw insults at her like.

"Look it's the Nerd Queen!" a boy said while his friends snickered at his joke.

"Her clothes are so baggy! She looks fat!" a cheerleader said.

"Duh! I bet she is fat, because she always wears those kinds of clothing and she has no fashion sense!" another cheerleader said as she laughed with her group.

At the insult the cheerleader made everyone in the hallway laughed at the newcomer. Some of the boys began throwing paperballs at her, one girl tripped her as she was passing by them making her tumble to the floor and dropping her books scattering them in the hallway. At this they all laughed as did the girl who tripped her, Serena just ignored all the laughter and picked up her books. Then another girl from the group spoke up.

"Hey Queen Ugly! How clumsy can you get?" the one named Beryl said and smirked.

"Yeah nerd, that's the only thing you're good at besides being a bookworm!" Theresa said (she's the one who tripped Serena).

"Hmmm, speaking of books. Hey nerd do my assignment for me, I haven't gotten any started and I might not pass my subjects without them." Beryl said.

"Yeah do mine too!" the rest of Beryl's group followed.

But Serena paid no mind to them as she continued to collect her books from the floor. At her ignorance Beryl went to Serena and pushed her back down on the floor, Serena had no choice but to look at Beryl through her thick glasses as she held onto her books.

"Don't you ignore me when I'm talking to you, you wench!" Beryl sneered.

"Oh so the infamous Beryl Stuart doesn't like to be ignored? Now that's new." Serena said sarcastically.

Beryl saw red and was about to slap Serena when a hand caught hers midway (guess who?). Beryl looked up to see who interrupted her in slapping Serena, and she saw Lita Rosemary (nice try) the tomboy of the school. Lita was holding Beryl's hand in a death grip, with her eyes narrowed.

"Lita! What are yopu doing?" Beryl asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question, Beryl." Lita said venom in her voice.

"I was going to teach this pipsqueak some manners!" Beryl snapped.

"By slapping her? It is you who should learn some manners Beryl, you have a brain. Why don't you use it instead of making others do your bidding." Lita countered.

"Lita's right Beryl, you have a brain use it. Oh wait you do use it, for flirting with guys, shopping clothes, and having sex with guys like the whore you are!" Raye said.

"How dare you, you bitch!" Beryl said aghast.

"If anyone's a bitch Beryl, that would be you." Amy said defending Raye.

"Oh so now the 'Genius Bitch' of the group!" said Beryl.

As they were arguing the girls' boyfriends heard the exchange of words and rushed to their aid including Darien Shields, Raye's brother. They pushed through the crowd toward the middle of it all.

"What's going on here Raye?" Darien asked.

"Oh Dare baby, your sister and her group are picking on me! Tell them to leave me alone!" Beryl said as she batted her eyelashes at him.

At this action Darien just rolled his eyes and pushed Beryl off of his arm.

"I told you Beryl, we are not in a relationship anymore. And leave my sister and the girls alone." Darien said in a bored expression and tone.

"But-!" Beryl got cut off as the school bell rang.

As the bell rang its first warning the students who were watching the scene in front of them rushed off to their respective classes, well not all of them anyway. With Beryl speechless she stomped off to her class, leaving Serena with Raye and her group and Darien and the girls' boyfriends. Amy went to Serena as she saw Serena look down and star picking up her books.

"Here, let me help." Amy offered as she bent down and started to pick up Serena's othter books for her.

"Oh no, please it's alright. You and your friends have already helped me, I don't want to burden you and your group to detention just so you can help me pick up my books." Serena said as she kept looking down and fixing the rest of her stuff.

The guys and the girls were stunned by her speech, most of the students just let them help. But this girl is verry different, she doesn't want to be a bother to anyone and by the looks of it she's really shy. And her voice is very beautiful like an angel's voice when singing. To them she was really beautiful no matter what anyone said, because of her kind attitude and aura.

"No it's okay, we usually get detention anyway." Raye said as she helped Serena stand.

"Thank you Miss Shields-." Serena began but Raye cut her off.

"I don't like being called like that, my name's Raye nice to meet you... Uhh, you know I never got your name." Raye said with a nervous laugh.

"My name's Serena Tsukino, and it's very nice to make your acquaintance."

_'Oh she's sooo polite, you never come across these types of people just rude ones. Now there's something you don't see everyday.'_ Raye thought as she looked at Serena's thick glasses covered face.

_'I wonder what she looks like without the glasses.' _Mina thought as she looked at Serena's face also.

Just then came the second warning of the bell, and they went to their respective classrooms. To their surprise they are all in the same classes everyday. They all wondered how come they never saw Serena before.

* * *

><p>Well that's all for today. tell me how you like it.<p> 


	3. The Song

Hey guys, it's me again. I hope you like my story, and I'm not busy right now so I'll just write the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon, and the song that is going to be posted in this chapter.

Enjoy! Oh and forgive grammatical errors if there are any.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Song<p>

They got to their respective seats as the teacher came in, seems like the teacher was late himself. And the surprising thing was they were like right next to each other!

_'How come we never notice her before?' _the guys and girls thought, well the guys except for Darien that is.

Darien had always noticed her but didn't say anything at all, although he always thought why she's very quiet. She only speaks when asked a question by the teacher which she answers correctly everytime, then she goes quiet again. Then he thought back to when he actually first heard her talk.

_Flashback_

It was a sunny monday morning all the students in the class room are chatting, so are his friends and their girlfriends. Raye his younger sister was actually the girlfriend of one of his bestfriends Jadeite. Then the bell rang and the students rushed to their seats except for a certain dirty blonde haired girl who was already in her seat reading the supposed lecture that day. When the teacher notice that they are all present in his class because there were no wavanct seats he started the lecture by asking questions like he usually do, but in this case his students were still not doing advanced reading. Then he finally noticed a girl with dirty blonde hair that was tied in a long single braid and wears thick black rimmed glasses on her face so he couldn't see her eyes.

"You girl with the thick glasses, stand up." the teacher pointed at Serena.

Serena did as she was told and the class started murmuring, some can be heard saying 'who is that ugly freak?' others are saying 'how come we didn't see her here before?' and so on and so forth.

"What's your name Miss?" the teacher asked.

"My name is Serena Tsukino Sir." the girl answered.

"How long have you been in my class Miss Tsukino?" the teacher asked again.

"I have been here since the very first day of school this year Sir." Serena said politely.

"How come I have never seen you in my class before Miss Tsukino?"

"Well you see Sir, I'm not the type to actually make my presence known to others. If they do notice me then they noticed me when they don't notice me then they don't." Serena said.

The whole class laughed except for Raye, Mina, Lita & Amy. Because they were minding their own business while the guys did as well except for Darien who just stared at her.

"Class settle down well then Miss Tsukino, can you answer this question for the class."

"What is question Sir?" Serena asked.

"Translate the writing on the board to the Japanese language." the teacher said.

"Yes sir." Serena looked at the board.

"Serenity ojou tsuki no ookoku. (Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom)" ((A/N: is this right?)) Serena said and she talked fluently in japanese. ((A/N: Well what do you expect? She's from a very rich family.))

The entire class was so shocked, not even Amy who is a genius and can speak other languages can speak that fluent. They stared at her some with mouths opened wide and other with wide eyes and opened mouths. Serena not used to the attention she was getting quietly sat back in her seat and wished that the world would just swallow her up...

_End of Flashback_

Time went by quite boring while the teacher was lecturing his back were facing his students, and the students took this opportunity to laze around. Some girls were looking at their fingernails, others were throwing paper balls at each other, some are even making spitballs, some of the jocks were sleeping snoring lightly. While the rest were in their own world, Darien was looking at Serena she was sitting right in front of him. He wondered why she wasn't talking to anybody at all, then he decided to talk to her. But as he was about to do so the bell suddenly rang, the students were preparing to leave while the teacher was teeling them about something he really didn't listen to, as he was busy looking at Serena pack up her stuff then stood up and went to the door when the teacher finished what he was talking about.

Darien was just about to go after her but his friends swarmed around him with their girls, Darien looked at them for a second but when her turned his attention back to the dirty blonde she was already out of sight.

_'Damn she walks away really fast... I really wanna to talk to her._' Darien thought.

_'Where did Serena go? Probably has something to do, shame I really wanna hang out with her. She seems like a very nice polite girl.' _Mina thought.

"Hey where did Serena go?" Lita asked.

"Dunno she was right there on her seat a minute ago now she's not." Amy said.

"Oh well, maybe we'll see her later." Raye said.

The group went to the cafeteria for lunch but they couldn't help but think of a certain dirty blonde haired girl.

=0=0=0=0=

Serena walked away from the classroom and looked behind her to see if they were on her tail to her luck they were not. She sighed and went outside to eat, she really didn't eat at the school's cafeteria because of what the other students might do to her. She went to her favorite spot in the school. The rooftop, it's her favorite spot because she's the only one who goes there and she gets to be alone and she doesn't get to hear any insults or any paperballs thrown at her. She gets to be herself and sing her heart out. She took out her lunch and began eating it when she was finished she kept her lunchbox and looked at her watch.

_'11:30, I still have much time to sing.' _Serena thought.

Serena closed her eyes and began to sing her song.

_**Loop (by maaya sakamoto from tsubasa chronicles)**_

_**Nee kono machi ga yuuyami ni somaru toki wa  
>Sekai no doko kade asahi ga sasu<strong>_

_**Kimi no teno naka sono hana ga sareru toki wa chiisana tane wo otosudarou  
>Fumikatame raretatsuchi wo michi datou yobu no naraba<br>Me wo tochiru koto demo ai kanaa**_

_**Kono hoshi ga tairanara futari deaetenakatta  
>Otagai wo toozakaru you ni<strong>_

_**Hashitteita SUPIIDO wo yurumezu ni  
>Ima wa donna ni hanarete mo<strong>_

_**Megurukiseki no tochiuu ni  
>Mata mukaiau no darou...<strong>_

Serena did not notice that someone had gone up the rooftop to think, Serena was hidden by the walls of the concrete entrance. But still she was heard singing by none other that Darien Shields, he just stood there listening to her sing and has her eyes closed good thing she took off her glasses. He thought to himself as her singing continued.

_**Nee ono machi wo yuuyami ga sariku toki ni kono namida suretete  
>Katari kakete kuru moji wo shousetsu to yobu no nara<br>Todokanai kotoba wa yume kanaa**_

_**Yodomi naku nagareteku mawari ukabeta kono hade  
>Umi wo mezashite kumo ni nate<br>Ame de furou**_

**_Tooi kimi no chikaku de ochita tane wo sodate you  
>Chigau basho de kimi ga kizuite kureru to iin dakedo...<em>**

Then Serena opened her eyes to reveal puke green eyes which was weird to Darien. He had imagined her eyes to be blue, he didn't care what kind of blue it was he just thought of the color blue is a much more suitable colour to her eyes. Darien grew suspicious if she was wearing contacts or if it was her real eye colour, but right now he pushed those thoughts back as he continued to listen for Serena to finish her song.

**_Kono hoshi ga taema naku mawari tsuzukete iru kara  
>Chiisaku aketa mado no soto<br>Keshiki wo kae_**

**_Watashi no aishita hana sotto mebaeru kisetsu de  
>Meguru kiseki no sono hate mata mukaiau no darou<em>**

**_Mukaiau no darou..._**

**_Kururu mawaru kuru kuru to  
>Kuru kuru kimi wo mawari wo...<em>**

After her song Darien was going to talk to her once more but again he was interrupted by the school bell that rang signaling that lunchtime was over.

_'Damn that freaking bell' _Darien cursed silently and he turned to leave so he won't be seen by Serena and be mad at him for eavesdropping on her. By the time he got back to their classroom he was greeted by this friends and their girls.

"Hey dude where have you been?" Jadeite asked.

"Yeah where were you Darien?" Kunzite said.

"I just took a walk around." was Darien's simple answer.

Darien looked at the door in time to see Serena entering, and immediately went to her seat and sat down. She had her head down as she read her book, this time it was calculus. As she read Darien stared at her he didn't notice that his group was staring at him and Serena also.

_'What the heck is going on with these two?' _was all they thought before the teacher came in and they sat down to listen.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO how was it?<strong>


	4. Metamorphosis! part 1

Sorry for the very late update, I have been very busy this past week until now.

Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Metamorphosis: From Caterpillar to Buttterfly! (Part 1)<p>

When Serena got back to her aparment, she sighed and dropped her bag to where she usually puts it. The sofa. She plopped down next to her bag propped her legs up the coffee table and relaxed, today was an exhausting day. Not that she wpould complain but somehow she is stressed this day and she thought of the reason why she was stressed.

_Flashback_

At last the final bell of the day rang throughout the entire school, after it rang the students quickly filed out of the school's twin doors and filled the campus. Some are going to their cars and motorcycles and some are walking to their favorite places, some are going home to study. Darien and the gang are going to the Crown Arcade the one their best frind Andrew Crown owns, they were waiting for each other at the front doors of the school. Darien and the rest of the gang were about to leave when Mina saw Serena walking towards them with her head bent down, Mina approached Serena with a smile.

"Hey Serena!" Mina greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, hello Miss Mina." Serena greeted back quietly.

"Oh don't be so polite with me Serena, we're friends." Mina said.

"F-friends?" Serena repeated unsure if she heard Mina correctly.

"Yes Serena, we are now your friends." Mina answered.

"You mean you're not disgusted by me?" Serena asked.

This time the whole gang had approached them.

"Why would we be disgusted by you?" Lita asked.

"Well I'm not popular like you guys and I'm just a plain nerd who everybody pushes around." Serena replied.

"We're not like that Serena, we have to admit thatwe don't like how people treat you just because you look like that." Said Raye.

"And besides welike you to be our friend." Said Jadeite.

"Yeah maybe you and Darien here might just get along." Said Nephrite.

The reward he got was a bonk on the head by none other than Darien, his cheeks were a pale pink. He was embarassed.

"Shut up why don't you!" Darien said.

"Make me." Nephrite said sacracsm dripping from his voice.

"You asked for it Neph." Darien said with an evil glint in his eyes and evil smile.

"Uh-oh I know that face Darien." said Raye.

"Yeah us too, quick Neph! Run!" Jadeite said warning Nephrite.

"Yeah Neph, head for the hills!" Zoicite joked holding his laughter.

"Gotta run!" Nephrite said zooming away from Darien.

They all laughed except for Serena who just looked at the two's antics. Then they did something funny that the group (save Serena) who laughed harder, Serena couldn't help but giggle. She tried to stiffle her giggles so that the group wouldn't hear her. Tough luck Mina heard her, and Mina stopped her laughing and looked at Serena while smiling.

Soon Serena couldn't hold her laughter anymore and she burst into fits of laughter and everyone went dead silent, even Darien who was chasing Nephrite had to stop and look at the source of the new sound so did Nephrite. They all looked at Serena who was holding her stomach because of laughing. When she had stopped she blushed because she found them all staring at her in shock except for Mina who was grinning like an idiot.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing! You know you should laugh because you have a very beautiful laughter Serena." Lita said.

Serena blushed even more at the compliment, she looked down embarassed. Darein on the other hand just stared at Serena.

_'She has a bell like laugh... It's beautiful.'_ Darien thought.

"Yo Dare! Quit drooling over Serena, she'll think you're a rapist." Zoicite joked again.

SMACK!

"Ow! What'd I say?" Zoicite whined as he held his head where Darien had bonked him. HARD.

"Idiot..." they all muttered save Serena.

_'They are kind of nice... Maybe I could agree to their offer of being my friend.' _Serena thought.

"Uhh... I..."

"Hm? Did you say something Serena?" Amy asked.

"Are you all really sure you want me to be your friend?" Serena asked while looking down.

"YES." The gang chorused.

_'That answers my question...' _Serena thought as she sweatdropped.

"Okay, I'll be your friend." Serena said as she gave a small smile to them.

_End of Flashback_

But that wasn't what made her stressed out, it was when she saw her mother and father.

_Flashback_

She got dragged by her newfound friends toward the Crown Arcade, as they neared the arcade Serena suddenly tensed.

_'Oh no! That's where Andrew works, I'm gonna be so dead if he ever tells them who I am!' _Serena thought in panic.

As she panicked she saw a black limo and saw a woman that looks like her but a bit older than her with silver hair on the limo's opened power window, and the woman was looking at her. Shelooked at her new friends and told them that she really has some errands to do, and they let her go.

She went to a random direction because they were still looking at her retreating form and when she disappeard into a corner Serena waited for them to leave and when they did she quickly went to the limo and when shegot to the limo the occupant inside stepped out.

"Serena I missed you my baby girl." Serenity said while cupping her daughter's cheeks with both hands as tears ran down her snow white cheeks.

"I missed you too mother." Serena replied with unshed tears in her puke green eyes. (A/N: Remember she has contacts)

"Come, let us go somewhere less public." Serenity said as she ushered her daughter in disguise into the limo.

What they didn't notice when they got into the limo was a spectator.

* * *

><p>So what cha think? R&amp;R!<p> 


	5. Metamorphosis! part 2

I thank the following readers who have encouraged me in the updating of this story:

Dertupio

tae yang my man

Silverstarlet

MExTRUNKS4ver

Isis2010

SerenityMoonGoddess

Lucia Sennen

mayilu

rainediamond

babiiicy

CharmedSerenity3

nickybluejess

And here's chapter 4!

Sorry for the spelling errors and the grammatical errors! But what can I say? No person is perfect right?

Disclaimer: Sailor moon is not mine, and so is the song that I have posted in this chappie.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Metamorphosis: From Caterpillar to Buttterfly! (Part 2)<p>

The spectator saw Serena and an older woman get inside the limo, the spectator hailed a cab and instructed the driver to follow the limo. They followed them to an expensive restaurant and saw that Serena and the older woman got off of the limo and into the restaurant, and the spectator saw through the restaurant's glass windows that there was someone waiting for Serena and the older woman who Serena came into the restaurant with. It was a man a bit older that the woman but handsome nonetheless, the spectator continued to watch as the scene unfolded in front of her.

The spectator was none other than Beryl.

_'I wonder who that woman is and why did she take Miss Nerdy Bitch to La Lunaria?' _Beryl thought.

_'Maybe they are getting the money she owes them.' _Beryl thought smirking evilly.

Beryl told the driver to take her to the mall so she could go shopping and get new seductive clothes for Darien to see.

_'Tomorrow I'm gonna humiliate that bitch the way she did me.' _Beryl thought evilly.

As Beryl left she did not notice that the man she saw inside the restaurant saw Beryl spying on them.

"Serena my precious, we need to talk about something." Serena's father said with aserious look on his handsome features.

_'I know that look on his face, whatever it is it's definitely not good. I hope not.' _Serena thought.

"Of course father, what are we discussing that your face looks that serious?" Serena questioned.

"We will talk later at the mansion, but first let us eat dinner together as a family." her father said.

"Yes of course, how silly of me. I am a bit hungry right now." Serena replied.

**Meanwhile at the Crown Arcade**

"I wonder what kind of errand Serena is going to do." Mina said while pouting as she placed her chin upon her right hand.

Mina and the rest of the group were sitting in their usual booth at the arcade, Mina and Kunzite, Raye and Jadeite, Lita and Nephrite, Amy and Zoicite and last but not the least sitting in the corner is the lone Darien.

"Yeah she did take off quite fast there." Raye mused.

While they were just sitting there thinking about what happened earlier their best friend and owner of the crown arcade came to them.

"Hey guys what can I get you today?" Andrew asked with the usual smile on his face.

"The ususal." what monotoned chorus that he got from the group.

"What's up with you guys? Why aren't you all in your usual chattering selves?" Andrew questioned with a confused expression pasted on his face.

"Hmmmm..." was another chorused answer he got.

"Nevermind, I'm going back to work." with a sigh he went back to the counter.

Andrew switched the flat screen tv that was attached to the wall. (I like putting one in there) And the show that was on was a concert show of the famous female singer, but the show was already a week old but some had not seen it yet. Mina looked up at the screen and gasped the rest of the group looked at her.

"What's wrong babe?" Kunzite asked.

"Yeah what's wrong Mina? You look like you have seen a ghost or something." Lita said.

"Guys look at the screen and tell me what you see." Mina instructed.

The rest of the gang did as she told them.

"So that's just some female singer Mina, what's the big deal about her?" Raye said.

"Guys do you know who that female singer on the tv is?" Mina questioned them.

"Well that's... I don't know her name." Zoicite answered.

"You idiot! That's the famous Usagi Lunae!" Mina said.

"You guys quiet I think she's going to sing!" Lita said.

**Kuro no Kyousoukyoku Concerto (Mermaid Melody)**

**Voice in the Dark! **  
><strong>Yami no ~FORIA~ <strong>  
><strong>Shinju no kizuna ubae <strong>  
><strong>Voice in the Dark! <strong>

The camera went into a zoom at the singer's face and the gang saw that she has silvery blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes with tinge of silver in them. As the others were looking at her Darien on the other hand couldn't help but think about a certain someone...

**Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU **  
><strong>Voice in the Dark! <strong>  
><strong>Uta ni nosete <strong>  
><strong>Kodama suru yami no chikara! <strong>

_'Those eyes and hair would look better if the owner of them were Serena...' _Darien thought absent-mindedly.

**Heiwa nante maboroshi **  
><strong>Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi <strong>  
><strong>Nami no ito wo karamasetara hiki ushio ni naru <strong>

_'That voice seems a bit familiar, it couldn't be Serena's voice because she doesn't look anything like that.' _Darien thought. (A/N: Wow Darien I didn't know you could be so dense! Lol!)

With that last thought he went back to watching the show like the others are doing. But little did he know that the others were thinking the exact same thing he was thinking. (Not the voice part, the appearance part.)

**Kokoro ni aru maryoku wo ITAZURA na biyaku ni kaete **  
><strong>Yowai mono wo madowasete yuku deshou <strong>

**Voice in the Dark! **  
><strong>Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODII <strong>  
><strong>Voice in the Dark! <strong>  
><strong>Ai wo tomete katachi naki kusari to nare! <strong>

**Uzumaku RIFUREIN de... **  
><strong>Shinju no kizuna ubae <strong>

**"Omoi" nante suteteru **  
><strong>Yume miru shoujo no dokuhaku <strong>  
><strong>Sakebi nante dare ni mo todokanai <strong>

**Voice in the Dark! **  
><strong>Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU <strong>  
><strong>Voice in the Dark! <strong>  
><strong>Uta ni nosete <strong>  
><strong>Kodama suru yami no chikara! <strong>

**Ai ni mamorareteiru SHIAWASE NA MONOTACHI **  
><strong>"Tsutawaru" to shinjiteiru hitomi ga mabushii <strong>

**Voice in the Dark! **  
><strong>Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODII <strong>  
><strong>Voice in the Dark! <strong>  
><strong>Ai wo tomete katachi naki kusari to nare! <strong>

**Voice in the Dark! **  
><strong>Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU <strong>  
><strong>Voice in the Dark! <strong>  
><strong>Uta ni nosete <strong>  
><strong>Kodama suru yami no chikara! <strong>

**Kanashiki yami no ~FORIA~... **  
><strong>Hageshiku tsuyoku atsuku... <strong>  
><strong>Uzumaku RIFUREIN de... <strong>  
><strong>Kanashiki yami no ~FORIA~<strong>

After the song had finished the audience cheered as loud as they could to praise the beautiful young singer. The singer bowed to the audience with a smile that could take a man's breath away by the sincerity of the smile.

_"Thank you all for coming to my concert everyone and for those who are watching at home. I really appreciate all of your support towards me."_ Usagi said as the cheering got louder after her speech.

**Back to Serena**

After Serena and her family had finished eating they got up and went to get thier coats, as they were doing so the man at the front reservation desk eyed Serena with disgust in his features. Serena's father saw this and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"What is your problem sir?" Kenneth asked.

"Nothing sir." the man answered.

"Nothing my ass, I know what your problem is sir. You were looking at my daughter with disgust, and don't you deny it to me I saw it with my own eyes." Kenneth fumed.

"I'm very sorry sir, I didn't know she's your daughter. It's because she-" Kenneth cut the man off.

"It's because she's what? Dressed differently, dressed like she's someone below you?" Kenneth asked still fuming.

The man said nothing at all becuase the man knew that Kenneth was right.

_'He's right, but who does he thinks he is? I am 'Assistant Manager' in this restaurant.' _the man thought and he spoke to Kenneth once more.

"Sir I believe you should not talk to me that way sir or I'll have you kicked out of this restaurant." the man said arrogantly.

_'What an arrogant son of a bitch this man is!' _Kenneth thought.

"Where's your manager here?" Kenneth asked.

"Why sir, I am 'Assistant Manager' of this restaurant. So you might as well leave." the man spoke as if he's a rich arrogant pig.

Kenneth was at his last straw at this point, he was going to shout at the man in front of him when he noticed that a waiter was passing by.

"You! Go get the manager of this restaurant, and no not this arrogant fool of an assistant manager!" Kenneth told the young waiter.

"Yes sir." the waiter simply said and went to find his boss.

Moments later the waiter came back with the said manager to the front desk.

"What seems to be the problem here Jonathan?" the manager asked his assistant.

"Well sir this man here insulted me calling me an arrogant fool." the man called Jonathan complained.

"You're the manager of this restaurant am I right?" Kenneth asked.

"Yes sir I am, what did my assistant manager do to make you insult him sir?" the manager said not looking at Ken. (A/N: Ken and Kenneth are the same person, just shortened the name.)

Ken smirked as the manager didn't look at him so he didn't know who he is.

"Look at your customer when he/she is talking to you!" Ken shouted at the manager.

"Look sir I am a very busy man, now wha-" the manager got the shock of his life when he looked at Kenneth in the face and he immediately recognized Kenneth.

"Mr. De Solaris! I-I'm sorry I didn't know it was you sir!" the manager stuttered nervously.

"I thought so." Ken said smirking a bit.

"Mr... De Solaris...?" the assistant manager asked a bit confused as to why his boss was acting all nervous to the man in fornt of them.

"You bumbling fool! This is Mr. Kenneth De Solaris, the owner of this restaurant you work at!" the manager whispered harshly at his assistant.

"Oh God! I am so sorry Mr. De Solaris, I didn't know it was you! Please forgive my rudeness and please don't fire me sir!" Jonathan said as he panicked.

"If I catch you doing that again I will make sure you don't get a job anywhere at all for as long as you live, got it?" Kenneth said.

"Y-yes sir." Jonathan answered.

"Good, let's go home. We have a discussion to make." Kenneth ushered his family back into the limo.

The drive back to the Lunae Mansion was a long and quiet one, none of the occupants in the limo dare to break the silence that had engulfed them. Serena sat at the opposite side of the limo and dared not to look at her parents so she instead looked at the window. Same goes for her parents they decided to look at the window at their sides. When they got to the mansion, they got out of the limo and went inside as they were greeted by maids and butlers who worked in the mansion.

"Welcome back Mistress De Lune and Master De Solaris." a butler in the name of James greeted the older couple.

"Yes it is good to be back here James, oh and we have brought someone else backe home." Kenneth said.

As Kenneth said that Serena emerged from behind Serenity and Kenneth. All of the maids and butlers who knew Serena since she was a small adorable little girl, now grew into a beautiful young woman. They were all ver surprised and happry to see their young mistress back at the mansion, they all ran to the young mistress all crying and hugging her.

"Young Mistress, you are back! We have missed you so much!" They all said as they hugged and cried on her.

"I have miss you all too, but please could you all let me go now? I can't breath..." Serena told them he face starting to turn blue from the lack of air.

All the maids and butlers who were hugging her looked at her face, it is in fact that her face was truly blue. They immediately let Serena go and they began to apologize to her.

"It's okay everyone, I know how much you all miss me. Although being blue in the face is definately not cool." Serena said while laughing.

Serenity and Kenneth laughed along with them, everyone smiled and laughed with their beloved young mistress. Then they all went to do their work and left the family alone, Ken's facial expression suddely turned serious and so did Serenity's face. Serena noticing this kept herself quiet and only stared at her parents, there was a moment of silence until Serenity sighed to break the silence.

"Serena dear, your father and I have planned this when you were still a little girl. Remember when you were almost kidnapped?" Serenity asked.

"Yes mother it was when I was still 7 years old, why?" Serena answered.

"Me and your father have decided you have a normal life until you are 16 years old, and now that you have reached that age a week ago we want you to return to your normal identity and be shown into the public as the 'Global Heiress'. Serenity said.

"What?" was all Serena could say.

"You will have to remove the get-up my dear and you will be introduced to the world as the daughter of the Lunae De Lune De Solaris Family." Kenneth said to his daughter.

"But-" Serena began.

"No but's young lady, we know that you never liked attention form other people." Ken said.

"But we have to prepare you for when you take over the family business Serena." Serenity said.

Serena thought about it for a while, her mother did have a point there. When Serena was only a little girl she have alway wanted to take over the family business when she grew up so that she could make the world a better place for everyone. Serena sighed and looked at her beloved parents.

"Alright mom, dad. I'll revert to my original look." Serena said as she went to the door and waved bye to them.

"Oh and Serena." Serenity said before her daughter could step out of the door fully.

"Yes mom?" Serena asked.

"Tomorrow the principal of St Selene will introduce you to the whole school."

Serena's eyes widened but nodded her head and gave her mother a small smile, then walked out of the door into the limo to drop her off oh her apartment.

* * *

><p>Ooohh... What will happen next? Will Serena go through with her parents' wishes and drop the look? Stay tuned to find out!<p>

R&R!


	6. Metamorphosis! part 3

I never knew I had so many readers in this story, I read all of your reviews and they made me so happy and have encouraged me to continue this story. Thank you guys. Loved the reviews you all have sent.

And now time for chapter 5!

Oh and sorry for the spelling and grammar errors.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sailor moon is not mine and so is the song that I am going to post here.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Metamorphosis: From Caterpillar to Butterfly! (Part 3)<p>

Serena had slumped down her couch in her apartment room, she never thought that her parents would actually tell her to drop her look and change back to her old self.

_'There's no turning back now, I already agreed to do it. Might as well go with their wishes.' _Serena thought.

She sighed and got up and went to the bathroom and took a bath. As she soaked in the bathtub Serena thought about what would happen tomorrow in her school. Would she be treated differently by Mina and the others? Would she be treated bettr by the other students because of her status in the society? Yes she already knew the answer to her own question, evryone will treat her differently. Maybe Mina and the others might hate her for not telling them the truth. She got out of the tub and dried herself up, went to her bedroom and changed into her night clothes and went to sleep. Tonight she will begin her transformation and tomorrow she will come out a butterfly, she had already recieved her designer clothes from her mom and she will wear them with pride tomorrow. With those last thoughts she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**_Next Morning_**

Serena woke up with a start she got up got into the shower and cleaned herself, after she showered she went to her closet and opened the door. What she saw would surprise any other girl but to Serena it was natural to have really expensive designer clothes in her closet, her lips curled into a graceful smile one that would melt ice from a hundred mile away. She took out a baby pink plunging neckline, and baby blue 2'' above the knee pleated skirt, and a pair of silver open-toe stilettos and for her make-up she only wore light make-up that enhanced her natural beauty. For her jewelry she wore a sapphire and swiss blue pendant with diamonds and white gold chain with matching earrings. She also wore a silver watch with gold trimmings and a simple silver chained bracelet, she took out her designer label bag from Crystal Rose (one of her family's company and so are her clothes, shoes and jewelry). Serena looked at herself in the mirror and smiled to herself.

_'I am so ready for this.' _She thought to herself.

She got out of her apartment room after her luxurious breakfast already set at her table by her personal maid Naru and got into the limo where her parents are waiting for her. And the limo drove away.

**_Meanwhile in the school_**

The principal assembled all the students in the school yard and all of the students were murmuring on about what's going on. Finally the principal came in front the students quieted down.

"Everyone I have a very important announcement to make, now as you all can see here the school rolled a red carpet. The red carpet is placed because the owner of this schooland his wife are coming here today." The principal began.

There were lots of murmuring and some female students were squealing.

"OMG! I can't believe that the owner of our school is coming her today no less!" a squealing girl said to her friend.

"Me too! I heard that his wife is really beautiful and she looks young for her age, like she's never married." the girl friend said.

"Now students quiet down I still have another announcement to make." the principal said calming his students down.

The students all hushed and looked at the principal.

"As I was saying, the De Solaris couple are coming here. Along with their only child."

"What? I thought that they are childless!" Emerald exclaimed.

"Yeah the media said that they don't have any children, and if they did have one how old is the child and how come they never show the child on tv?" a girl named Chelsea said.

"Yes they do have a child, the child is 16 years old and in highschool, they kept the child a secret so the child could have a normal life." the principal explained.

"When do they arrive?" Beryl asked bored. And she is thinking how beautiful the wife of the owner of St Selene school is.

_'No worries there, I am considered and known as the only female with rare beauty in the world. I surpass even models in other countries and even princesses, no one can beat me in that title. It only belongs to me, now where is Little Miss Nerd?.' _Beryl thought as she smirked. (I really don't think you should be that boastful Beryl someone might beat you to that title maybe two women might).

She has been looking around for Serena so she could make fun of her again and tell the whole student population what Beryl saw last night, but so far Serena is nowhere to be seen.

"They will arrive shortly, now all studetns will wait beside the red carpet is that clear?"

"Yes Mr. Principal." was the chorused response of the students.

Mina and the gang didn't say a word the entire announcement of the principal. Like what Beryl was doing earlier the gang were looking around for Serena as well, but when they couldn't find her they began to worry about her and they only hoped that nothing bad had happened to her when she said she had some errands to do. They should've gone with her. They thought but their thoughts were cut short by the sound of someone squealing (more like screaming if you ask me.) that a limosine is coming. Everyone took their places beside the carpet and waited as the limousine came to a complete stop, the students all took a deep breath as the driver got out of the limousine and opened the passenger's door. And out came a man who has a sun golden hair the man looked very young and handsome too, when the man took off his dark sunglasses they saw that the man has deep sapphire blue eyes. As they saw this all of the girls swooned at his looks well except for Mina and girls (you already know the reason why), he looked around the school for a second before he reached his hand in the limo and another hand came on top of his and grasped at the man's hand the other hand that grasped at the man's were much smaller and fairer that the man's so the students guessed that the hand belonged to a woman. When the gorgeous man gently pulled at the fair hand the owner of it gently stepped out of the limo, every student gasped at the sight of the lady. She was very beautiful like a goddess sent from the heaven, she has a slender body, fair skin, pale pink lips and silver hair and silver eyes. She is very graceful judging by the way she stepped out of the limo.

"I have never seen such beauty in my life before..." Mina breathed as she stared at the beautiful silver haired lady.

"She has... She has silver eyes... And silver hair..." breathed Chelsea as she too stared in awe.

_'No way! Only I deserve to be bestowed with such beauty! How dare that woman steal the beauty that is rightfully mine! Who is that wretched woman anyway?' _Beryl thought as she secretly scowled at Serenity.

The driver shut the door as the man and the woman made their way to the principal, the principal and the teachers bowed to them in respect.

"Mr. & Mrs. De Solaris, we welcome you to your school." the principal.

"Thank you Mr. Colten" Kenneth said.

"Students I'd like you to meet Mr. Kenneth Apollo De Lune De Solaris and his beautiful wife Mrs. Serenity Artemis Lunae De Lune De Solaris." Mr. Colten said as he introduced the lovely couple.

All of the students gasped at this they couldn't believe that it was the richest couple in the world is this good looking Mr. De Solaris looks like a God while Mrs. De Solaris looks like a Goddess. All they could do was gap at the couple.

_'No! This can't be happening to me I am rich too! I have designer clothes that comes straight from a famous designer!' _Beryl scowled even more at Serenity, but her scowl only stayed for a secondand replaced by a smirk as an evil thought came to her.

_'No matter I'll have what I want when I become Mr. De Solaris' Mistress, I'll make him fall in love with me. And then he'll kick that bitch out and he'll marry me and I'll become the richest woman in the world.'_

As Beryl finished her thought Mr. Colten came up the make shift stage and told the students to quiet down.

"Now as I have told you all before they have a child right?"

"Yes." the students chorused.

"Their child is here, may I introduce to you Ms. De Solaris." Mr. Colten said.

As the introduction was said the driver opened the limousine's passenger door and all eyes on the open door, a long slender snow white leg came out of the limo's door, followed by something gold, and finally a gorgeous female came fully out of the limousine. They couldn't see her face fully because her eyes were hidden behind her dark sunglasses, the students only stared at her as she made her way through the red carpet to her parents.

_'Why does she have sunglasses like her father? Could her eyes be that ugly for her to cover them?' _Chelsea thought.

_'I bet her eyes are cross-eyed so she hides them inside those sunglasses, hah!' _Maira thought.

_'I would definitely feel better if they aren't looking at me like I'm some freak in a circus. I feel like their stares are stabbing me to the bones...' _Serena thought uncomfortable with all the stares she is receiving as she made her way to her parents' side.

"Everyone this is...?" Mr. Colten began but stopped as he looked at Serena for her full name.

Serena sighed and stepped beside Mr. Colten and took off her sunglasses and looked at them all.

"I am Serenity Selene Serena Usagi Lunae De Lune De Solaris, but all of you already know me." Serena began and the students looked at each other and started murmuring until one student decided to ask a question.

"How can we know you? I mean heck we didn't even know that the richest couple has a child let alone a daughter. We just met you today, would you care to explain that Ms. De Solaris." Maira said.

Serena just smiled at Maira.

"I am truly the only child of Serenity Artemis Lunae De Lune De Solaris and Kenneth Apollo De Lune De Solaris, and the reason that you all don't know that they have a daughter is because they have kept me hidden since I was 7 years old." Serena explained.

"Why did they keep you hidden?" Chelsea asked looking Serena over.

_'She's as beautiful as her mother and she had silverish golden hair and sapphire blue eyes with a hint of silver in them. Damn! She also has a very sexy, gorgeous body and she's totally hot!' _Chelsea thought.

"Well when I just turned 7 nine years ago I almost got kidnapped, so that's why my parents decided that it's best for me to live a normal life until I am 16. And I am 16 now and they came to me and told me to come back to them and I did and now I am standing right here in front of you." Serena said.

"Well that doesn't explain why you told us that we already know you." Beryl said haughtily.

Serena smirked a little at Beryl's comment.

"Because I am The Nerd Queen, Queen Ugly, and Miss Nerdy Bitch." Serena said as she smiled.

All of the students gasped including Mina and the rest of the gang, and they could do nothing but gap and stare at her in shock.

"Your Serena Tsukino?" Chelsea asked in disbelief.

"Yes that would be correct." was Serena's simple answer.

Beryl's face was very pale it's like she's ready to faint and she did in fact collapse in a dead faint.

"Beryl!" Maira screamed as she tried her best to support Beryl's body but to no avail she fell to the ground along with heavy body with a loud thud.

"Now everyone Ms. De Solaris is a very talented person, but her talents goes by different names. Ms. De Solaris would you care to give us a demonstration?" Mr. Colten said.

"Of course Mr. Colten." Serena said as she was handed a microphone.

Music was heard...

**Heaven by Ayumi Hamasaki**

**Saigo ni kimi ga hohoende**  
><strong>Massugu ni sashidashita mono wa<strong>

Serena sang with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

**Tada amarini kirei sugite**  
><strong>Koraekirezu namida afureta<strong>

_'That voice, I recognise that voice...' _Mina thought as her eyes went wide.

**Ano hi kitto futari wa**  
><strong>Ai ni fureta<strong>

Serena now has her eyes opened and she continued to sing her song.

_'I have heard that voice before, but where...' _Lita thought as she stared at Serena.

**Watashitachi wa sagashiatte**  
><strong>Tokini jibun o miushinatte<strong>  
><strong>Yagate mitsukeatta no nara<strong>  
><strong>Donna ketsumatsu ga matte ite mo<strong>

_'Now where have I heard that voice before?' _Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite, Amy and Raye thought in unison.

**Unmei to iu igai**  
><strong>Hoka ni wa nai<strong>

Serena closed her eyes again.

_'That singer on tv last night was really you Serena, I knew that look would suit you better.' _Darien thought with a smile on his handsome features as he shamelessly looked at Serena and admired her.

**la la la la la la la la la la **  
><strong>la la la la la la la la la la<strong>

_'Could it be?' _the gang save for Darien thought.

**Kimi ga tabidatta ano sora ni**  
><strong>Yasashiku watashi o terasu hoshi ga hikatte<strong>

Serena opened her eyes. Again.

_'Serena?'_

**Soba ni ite aisuru hito**  
><strong>Toki o koete katachi o kaete<strong>  
><strong>Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni<strong>  
><strong>Nee konnanimo nokotteru kara<strong>

They merely smiled at this and continued watching Serena sing and if you would ask them they would rather enjoy her singing and they prefer this Serena than the Nerd one. They thought she was beautiful and they are very happy to have her as their friend, and maybe she and Darien could get along better and become a couple. They really do look good together.

**Soba ni ite aisuru hito**  
><strong>Toki o koete katachi o kaete<strong>  
><strong>Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni<strong>  
><strong>Nokotteru kara<strong>

**Shinjite aisuru hito**  
><strong>Watashi no naka de kimi wa ikiru<strong>  
><strong>Dakara kore kara saki mo zutto<strong>  
><strong>Sayonara nante iwanai<strong>

**Ano hi kitto futari wa**  
><strong>Ai ni fureta<strong>

But little did they know that Darien was already falling in love with Serena but the only thing stopping him from admitting it was because of a girl in his past that he still loved until now.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p> 


	7. A grave news from Author

Hey guys, just wanna let you know that I might not be able to update this story as often like I used to because I got a condition called writer's block.

But I will still continue this story but not like I used to.

Oh wait I forgot to tell you guys that I went to the doctors to get a check up because I have been feeling

pain in my head in the last few months, and I found out

from the doctor that I have a brain tumor and that I might die from it.

But they said that I can be cured with an operation.

I hope that you guys will pray for me that I will get better...

I'm still too young to die.

Truly yours RedMoonRose


	8. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry for the very late update, I fell I'll and when I did another scan it was found out that i didn't have a tumor. The doctor made a mistake with the previous scan instead what was really causing my headaches were a mild case of hydrocephalus the route of my cerebrospinal fluid was being minimized therefore increasing the pressure in my brain causing my headaches and I had to take some kind of medicine to restore the normal flow of the fluid.(I think) So I'm not really going to die! Yahoo!

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is not mine.

Sorry for the story being short...

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

After the song all the students save for Darien and the gang was stare at Serena in disbelief, shock, a little bit of awe and most of all shame and guilt. Serena opened her eyes as the music subsided and looked at her audience, and saw that they were all quiet and looking at her and when she looked at a specific group of students she was shocked. Darien and the gang were looking at her with smiles on their faces, a smile that reached their eyes and hearts. Serena got off of the mini stage and started to walk towards the gang and as she did so the other students slowly parted so Serena could have a path and when she got to her destination she stopped in front of them and just looked at them. Serena kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish as if she wanted to say something but no words would come out of her mouth, she looked at Mina and saw that she was grinning ear to ear. Serena blushed and looked down and she fiddled with her fingers because she was embarassed because she didn't know what to say to them, but then she took a deep breath and looked at them on her cheeks remained a tint of pink as she looked at them.

"I-I'm sorry..." Serena said.

"Why are you saying sorry Serena?" Raye asked as she still held that smile on her beautiful face.

Serena's head snapped to look at Raye her eyes showing shock and confusion.

"W-what? You mean you guys are not mad at me for keeping my true identity a secret and not telling you guys?" she asked.

"No silly, why would we be mad at you?" Mina said.

"Yeah, just because you kept a secret from us doesn't mean we will get mad at you for not telling. We understand why you didn't tell us right away." Lita explained.

"You really do?" Serena asked shyly.

"Yes we do, we know that you still do not trust us yet to tell us anything about your personal life." Amy continued.

Serena was taken aback by this confession, they were kind to be-friend her and they still are even though she kept something from them.

_'They are the kind of friends that I dreamed of, I'm really happy to have friends like them.'_ Serena thought to herself.

Serena closed her eyes and lowered her head, the gang suddenly saw that she had tears flowing down her porcelain face and were really worried if they had said something wrong.

"Are you alright Serena? Did we say something wrong?" Lita asked worry etched on her face.

Serena shook her head and looked at them she had a smile on her lips as well as tears, she quickly hugged Lita and Lita was shocked but her surprise was replaced by a smile and hugged the small petite blonde right back. The rest of the girls joined in the embrace too followed by the guys save for Darien for he was a little bit shy to hug the small blonde, when the group finally let Serena go they made way for Darien. But when Darien didn't make a move toward Serena Jadeite sighed and went behind Darien and 'accidentally knocked him towards Serena. Once Darien was close enough to Serena the girls in front of her fell quiet and Serena looked to see who had the girls quiet all of a sudden, when she turned to face who it was Darien suddenly became a bit flustered at how cute she really looked. The gang noticed this except for Serena who was just as confused, just slanted her head a bit almost took Darien's breath away.

_'She's beautiful.'_

The gang had to stiffle their laughter as they looked onto Darien's face, he was speechless! Darien Shields has become speechless never had he been reduced to the state of being unable to talk, he has moments of deliberate silence yes but never being speechless. The gang couldn't take it anymore and they burst out laughing their heads off. But they didn't notice Beryl seething in the background.

_'I'll show that wretched girl that nobody messes with me! I'll regain my rightful title of being the richest girl in school, even if I have to pay for her to get killed! And I'll show her that nobody steals what's mine.' _Beryl fumed.

* * *

><p>Oh no! What's Beryl going to do with our beloved Serena! Stay tuned to find out.<p>

R&R!


End file.
